1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod-shaped gas igniter whose ignition nozzle is elongated from the igniter body to make it easy to have access to an object to be ignited.
2. Related Art
A conventional rod-shaped gas igniter has an ignition nozzle encircled by an apertured metal hollow cylinder, permitting the invasion by air through the longitudinal holes of the protecting hollow cylinder. In igniting with such rod-shaped gas igniter air flows directly to the ignition nozzle through the longitudinal holes of the protecting hollow cylinder. Then, the gas ejection apertures of the ignition nozzle are easy to be clogged with dust and impurities carried by the air, and they will be closed and the igniter will be useless in a relatively short time.